


On His Knees

by Brynncognito



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Apologies, BDSM, Canon Disabled Character, Charles in a Wheelchair, Dom Charles, Dom Charles and sub Erik, Explicit Sexual Content, Forgiveness, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation, Post X-Men: First Class, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Cuba, Service Submission, Strip Tease, Sub Erik, Wheelchair Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynncognito/pseuds/Brynncognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erik comes to Charles months after Cuba, in search of redemption, it is on his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On His Knees

When Erik comes to Charles months after Cuba, in search of redemption, it is on his knees.

Erik enters silently, body language displaying remorseful submission in a way his mind can't, not with that helmet on. Charles is alone in his study, and he barely glances up from his paperwork.

"No," Charles speaks abruptly, sharply, when Erik moves to remove his helmet. "That should be my honour and mine alone." Erik owes him that; Erik owes him so very much, which is why he's come to his old friend like this.

So Erik crosses the room silently, dropping onto his knees before the newly wheelchair-enabled man once Charles has moved away from his desk. Charles doesn't smile, but his expression softens slightly, unseen by Erik with his bowed head. Erik's positioned himself ideally, so that Charles hardly has to lean forward at all to remove that blasted _safeguard_ between his mind and Erik's. He just managed to set it on the edge of his desk before Erik's brilliant, once-familiar mind washes over him.

_Sorry so sorry anything you want need you can't shouldn't have left please please please yours._ Erik's projecting, might not even realise it, but his body language matches his thoughts. He's open to Charles in a way he hasn't ever really been before, his mind more jagged around the edges since the accident but worn smoother in other areas. It's still one of the most beautiful minds Charles has ever encountered, made all the more captivating for the fact that Erik's offering it freely.

Charles waits, still and silent, until anxiety begins to creep into Erik's surface thoughts. Though he doesn't speak, Charles does send a gentle wave of soothing, his hand raising so his fingertips can graze that chiseled jaw. Erik calms almost immediately.

Now that Erik is here, for him, Charles has no issue taking his time with his penance. His fingers drift over and down his friend's familiar face, tracing new creases and bags under his eyes, stubble, and chapped lips. Erik inhales shakily when Charles' thumb caresses his slightly fuller bottom lip, and Charles takes the opportunity to slip his thumb inside.

The wave of lust which strikes Charles seems to be equal parts Erik's and his own. After all, it wasn't so long ago Charles had his cock in this same mouth. He stifles a pang of regret at what he's lost, mostly for Erik's sake; he's made peace with his body's limitations, and there's still quite a bit he can do, even if traditional orgasm is rarely part of it.

 _You've been a bad boy, Erik_. Even now, Charles' mental voice is calm, self-assured. He knows this is owed him, but he isn't vengeful.

 _Yes._ Charles could get used to this, having Erik's quiet, unwavering agreement. Charles let's his lips quirk into a small smile, visible to Erik this time, as he presses his tongue further into his hot, wet mouth.  

Erik groans as he starts to suck, making Charles swear under his breath. He can feel Erik's satisfaction at that, though he tries to stifle it. Good boy.

"I want you to strip for me now, Erik." It's the first time Charles has spoken aloud since Erik removed the helmet, and Erik jerks involuntarily, making Charles chuckle.

"Easy," he soothes, gaze unwaveringly focused on Erik as he rises. "And no powers. I want to watch your _hands_ work." Charles has always loved those hands.

Erik simply nods, straightening to his full height to fairly tower over Charles. He seems unwilling to break the silence on his end, which suits Charles just fine. After all, he can still feel the waves of simultaneous nervousness and eagerness coming from Erik.

Though Erik's never been at all _shy_ , he flushes as he begins to remove his more physical armor. It's an undeniably awkward process, far from erotic, but Charles is nonetheless transfixed.

"God, you're gorgeous," Charles murmurs, and he's pleased by the way Erik's mind wriggles uncertainly away from the compliment. Clearly, Charles didn't give him nearly enough of them while they were still together, and he vows to fix that. Later.

It takes a while for Erik to strip down to what passes as an undergarment for his current outfit. Of course it's a jock strap; his attire is snug enough, and Erik is a rather vain creature. Charles has to admit it suits his trim, athletic form, though.

Ah, but now Erik's nearly bare to Charles' gaze, and a single raised brow on Charles' part with a mental nudge is enough to tell Erik that last garment has to go.

Even mostly flaccid as Erik currently is, he's an impressive length and girth. He's circumcised, of course, one of only two men Charles has been with who are. Thankfully, Erik has long since gotten over his self-consciousness over the anatomical difference. And anyway, Charles would love his cock no matter its size or shape.

 _Touch yourself for me_. Speaking this way is more natural for Charles, and he doesn't want the roughness of his actual voice to betray him. If Erik picks up on his reasons, he doesn't show. He's busy tweaking his nipples, then sliding a hand down to grasp his cock while the other fondles his heavy balls. It's absolutely _mouthwatering._

Erik gasps, lust flaring in Charles' mind. He's picking up faint, phantom sensations from what Erik is doing to himself, and he can see as well as feel his slowly swelling erection. Charles urges him on with another subtle mental nudge, and Erik releases himself long enough to slick his palm with saliva.

Oh, now _that's_ more like it. Charles rarely manages an erection without manual stimulation anymore, and even somewhat rarely then, but he knows he'd be rock hard otherwise. Erik apparently picks up on that thought (they're even more connected at the moment than Charles had realised), and Erik's cock twitches in response.

"Good," Charles manages aloud, his normally posh voice gone rough with arousal. "Now come here, pet." The term is as much an endearment as a reinforcement of their current dominant and submissive dynamics. Erik approaches, hesitating for a moment before dropping to one knee. It's the best way to lessen their height difference and work around Charles' chair.

Charles leans forward, grasping Erik by the shoulders and pulling him in for a quick, dirty kiss. Erik actually whimpers against his lips, and Charles radiates mental smugness in lieu of a smirk. He pulls away to give another, much softer kiss, before instructing Erik to remove his shirt.

The way Erik begins to undress him can only be described as worshipful. This is far from the first time he's done this, but Erik still takes his time, lingering on each new square centimetre of flesh that's bared to his fingers, lips, teeth, and tongue. Charles has only done so much sexual experimentation since the accident, and he's aware of how sensitive his ears and nipples have become since, but never before has _Erik_ touched him there in quite this way. He's left almost writhing in his chair.

"Jesus... _Erik_ ," Charles breathes, and he's rewarded with a soft chuckle, a burst of humor in Erik's mind. He's all too aware how hard Erik is -- painfully so, in fact -- but Erik's displaying a remarkable amount of self-restraint and is ignoring his own erection in favour of pleasuring Charles.

Charles' head falls back, eyes closing, as he simply lets Erik explore his torso. He can sense Erik's frustration at being unable to explore that scarring at his spine, the cause of his paralysis, but perhaps that can come later. For now, Erik's mouth is on his neck, his clever fingers are on his nipples, and _finally_ Charles comes with a half-choked cry.

Though the orgasm he's just had is more mental than physical, different from those he'd been used to _before_ , Charles still needs a few moments to recover. His eyes remained closed, mind sending out warm, soothing white noise and fingers, apparently, tangled in Erik's hair. He's not even sure when that happened, but he doesn't remove his hands.

Erik, Charles realises, has been touching himself, just to keep the edge off. Once he feels composed enough to do so, Charles murmurs for him to move closer. His fingers wrap around Erik's considerable girth, and he's murmuring almost nonsensical endearments in the man's ear as he strokes him swiftly toward orgasm. 

A bit too late, Charles recalls that _this_ is about _him_ , and what Erik owes him. And yet, even as he sends out a casual mental sweep to determine if anyone's nearing his study, Charles can't bring himself to regret a second of what's occurred.

The question, he thinks, is what happens from here. And he and Erik are still mentally entangled enough that he can feel Erik tense in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on reception, there may be a sequel or so for this. We'll see. I did leave it rather open-ended. Oh, and thanks to [Songlin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/) for the beta!


End file.
